Pillow Talk
by MissStarKid
Summary: Klaine cuteness..


Kurt woke up feeling warmth, someone's hot breath near his face. He opened his eyes slightly to see Blaine curled up next to him as usual.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Blaine asked, shuffling down so he was face to face with his boyfriend.

Kurt laughed softly, "Blaine... we're you smelling my hair?"

Blaine blushed looking sheepish, "I'd try and lie, but you always see right through me. So yes. I was."

Kurt stared into his eyes, golden brown, framed with a perfect curve of eyelashes. They glistened with such innocence in that moment that Kurt broke into a smile.

"You know Blaine," He said, "I don't know where I would be right now without you."

"Why thank you, I am amazing after all." Blaine joked, laughing when Kurt mock punched him under the covers.

"No I'm serious! Really, If I had never met you, I would of never had the courage to stand up to Karofsky."

Blaine smiled, "You also helped him that day, look at him now - dating Mark Dawson, who would of thought?"

"But don't you get it Blaine?" Kurt asked, propping himself up on the pillow, "it all comes back to you. your a hero. My hero."

Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek tenderly, smiling widely.

"You should watch it, my head can't get any bigger."

Kurt sighed. Blaine always did this, When he tried to be serious with him, he always ended up making a joke. Blaine sensed his annoyance and a light suddenly went off in his eyes.

"Listen." He said, putting Kurt's hand flat on his bare chest, to feel the rapid beat of his heart.

"Why the excitement Blaine?" Kurt asked playfully, but Blaine's face was completely serious.

"Kurt... I want to marry you."

Kurt's heart fluttered and flew. He knew as the tears came into his eyes that Blaine would be his forever. His heart belonged to Blaine, and Blaine wanted it from him.

"Are you serious?" Kurt whispered, biting his lip in awe of the moment they were in.

Blaine looked up into his eyes, he moved a strand of hair from Kurt's face and cupped his cheek in his hand.

"Of course. All I want is for you to be mine."

"I'm already yours." Kurt murmered, linking his hand with Blaine's.

"You know what I mean silly." Blaine smiled.

Kurt sighed, his mind reeling. Marry Blaine? He revelled at the thought of it. To be able to call Blaine his, officially. He would give anything for that. Do anything for Blaine, the gorgeous, charming and flawless man who lay beside him now.

"Yes."

Blaine's eyes widened and his smile grew bigger, "Yes?"

"Yes! Yes Blaine I will."

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt with such intensity he thought he would never breathe again.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He growled into Kurt's ear and grinded up against him.

Kurt's senses alerted and he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls. They fit together perfectly, like two puzzle peices. They were made to be together.  
>Blaine's breath quickened as did Kurt's. Nothing could pull them from this blissfull oblivion, they had all the time in the world.<p>

* * *  
>"I would of thought he would do it on the eiffel tower or an expensive hotel resteraunt you know." Mercedes said, as she and Kurt met for a coffee in the Lima Bean.<p>

Kurt laughed, "We're not made of money! and anyway, it was perfect."

"Aw, I'm just so happy for you guys! Who saw this coming?"

"Certainly not me..." Kurt mumbled, his mind thinking back to a few months ago. He and Blaine had been out for a picnic in central park when he'd said it.

They were lying down, propped up on their elbows, smiling blissfully.

"Do you love me?" Kurt teased and would his fingers through Blaine's.

He chuckled inwardly at the look of shock on Blaine's face.

"Of course I do!" He replied with intense eyes, "I love you so much, why would you even have to ask?"

Kurt just smiled and stroked his cheek. "Sweet, but you know, i just wanted to hear you say it again.2

"Meanie. You had me worried there."

"What? Did you think I thought you didn't love me anymore? That we're not going to get married and be together forever?" Kurt joked, shaking from giggling.

He didn't notice for a moment that Blaine wasn't laughing. He was staring at him, looking right at him with his eyes shining.

Kurt stopped, "What? Did i say something wrong?"

Than a smile spread across Blaine's face suddenly, it was his turn to giggle.

"Nothing, you said nothing wrong. Your perfect."

He kissed him lightly on the lips, purely radiating love. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's suprisingly comfy shoulder, closing his eyes, savouring the perfect moment...

"...so where will it be?" Mercedes said, still chatting along, "hopefully somewhere hot - Kurt? Are you in there?"

He snapped back to the present to see Mercedes looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry honey, I'm prone to day dreaming these days."

They both burst out laughing. "Oh Kurt, I don't know what I would do without you and your strange ways."

He smiled, sipping his coffee. his mind wandering off again, dreaming of the future.


End file.
